


кот и украденная футболка

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cat thief, Fluffer the cat - Freeform, M/M, Single Parent Derek
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: Он пробовал гуглить «как вернуть своему пока-ещё-не парню красные боксеры, которые спёр твой кот», но помощи не последовало.Пушистик, потому что он явно потешается над болью Стайлза, провёл весь день, громко мяукая и царапая диван. Но Стайлз всё равно его не выпустил.Это преподаст ему урок. Он надеется.





	кот и украденная футболка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the cat and the stolen shirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849133) by [trilliastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilliastra/pseuds/trilliastra). 



— Из-за тебя у меня будут _большие_ неприятности, — вздыхает Стайлз, уставившись недобрым взглядом на Пушистика, который ворвался в комнату, неся ещё одну украденную футболку.

Он пытался что-то сделать с этим, но Пушистик уже взрослый кот. Бывший владелец оставил его в ветеринарке у Скотта, прежде чем уехать из города, и Стайлз просто не мог отказать своему лучшему другу. Теперь, три года спустя, вот он, заботится о коте с дурацким именем и дурацкими привычками.

По крайней мере, этот кот хотя бы милый.

— Эй, что... — Пушистик уворачивается от руки Стайлза, прыгая на диван, а затем сбегает, рванув в сторону спальни, — ладно. Пусть будет по-твоему. — Стайлз следует за Пушистиком, обнаруживая его за шкафом, радостно водящим белым хвостом. — Ага-а! — Пушистик подскакивает от неожиданного выкрика Стайлза и шипит, когда тот подходит ближе. — Держи свои лапы там, где я могу их видеть! — Кот лишь бросает на него скучающий взгляд, которым он частенько одаривает Стайлза, и разворачивается, спокойно выпрыгивая из окна. — Давай, вперёд! Но тунца ты сегодня не получишь!

Вот в это превратилась его жизнь — полицейский днём и несостоявшийся владелец кота по вечерам. Живёт жизнью своей мечты, определённо.

— Хорошо, приятель. Давай посмотрим, что ты здесь прячешь.

Что он здесь _не_ прячет, стоило бы спросить. Голубая футболка, которую он притащил сегодня днём — это самое новое приобретение, пока Стайлз двигает шкаф, он узнаёт, что его кот не привередлив. Ручки, книги, сухарь. У него есть всё, от одежды до игрушек, и даже чёртов _мобильник_. 

Кот Стайлза — _воришка_.

Какого чёрта.

***

— Ещё раз прошу прощения, миссис Хардинг, — улыбается Стайлз, когда старушка закрывает за собой дверь, махая рукой. Когда Пушистик снова пытается удрать, Стайлз укрепляет хватку. — Вот уж нет, ты не сбежишь от этого. Мне ещё нужно вернуть две книги, одну куклу и _пять_ футболок. И ты пойдёшь со мной, приятель.

Стайлз смутно слышит, как открывается дверь лифта, когда он изо всех сил пытается удержать сумку украденных вещей в одной руке и старается избежать того, чтобы Пушистик выцарапал ему глаза, — другой, поэтому он немного удивлён, когда из него выходит Дерек.

— Привет, нужна помощь? — спрашивает он, одаривая его той самой улыбкой, от которой Стайлз влепился в стену при их первой встрече. В этот раз Стайлзу удаётся не выставить себя дураком. С трудом.

— Не, всё нормально. Он ненавидит меня, но это обычное дело.

Дерек фыркает.

— Понял.

Стайлз улыбается в ответ, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Эта стадия отношений всегда странная. Они были на трёх свиданиях, несколько раз целовались и даже держались за руки по пути домой, но Стайлз по-прежнему не знает, как себя вести, когда он натыкается на Дерека в коридоре. Поцеловать его? Пожать ему руку? Сделать ему грёбаный минет? Боже, он бы с удовольствием сделал Дереку минет.

— … это? — Стайлз хлопает глазами, подняв взгляд и заметив, что Дерек смотрит на него с любопытством.

— Что?

— Я спросил, что это? — Дерек указывает на сумку, которую держит Стайлз. — Выглядит тяжёлой.

— Ну, судя по всему, мой кот — воришка, — пожимает плечами он. — Иронично, не правда ли?

Дерек фыркает.

— Арестуешь его теперь?

Стайлз смеётся.

— Думал об этом, но он уже начал мне нравиться. — Дерек протягивает руку, чтобы погладить Пушистика по голове, и кот начинает мурлыкать. — Пробирается тебе под кожу, словно паразит.

Дерек снова смеётся — звук, к которому Стайлз легко мог пристраститься — и подходит ближе, наклоняясь, чтобы оставить маленький поцелуй в уголке губ Стайлза.

— Наше свидание завтра по-прежнему в силе?

— В силе, — отвечает Стайлз, его сердце громко стучит в груди.

— Хорошо, — говорит Дерек, снова его целуя. — Зайду за тобой в семь.

— Не могу дождаться, — отвечает Стайлз с придыханием и улыбается, пока наблюдает, как Дерек идёт к своей квартире. — Эй, — вдруг зовёт он, — ты не терял книгу или ещё что-нибудь? — Он поднимает сумку. — У меня их две.

— Нет, — говорит Дерек. — Но если увидишь красные боксеры, дай мне знать. — Он улыбается, и Стайлз чувствует, как у него слабеют колени.

***

— Ты пробовал гуглить это? — спрашивает отец Стайлза, громко хихикая.

Стайлз сверкает глазами на экран монитора.

Да, он пробовал.

— Отстань, — вместо этого говорит он, заставляя отца засмеяться ещё громче. — Теперь он сменил места! Я знаю, что он продолжает проворачивать свои делишки, но понятия не имею, где он прячет вещи!

— Может, дома у твоего парня?

— Что... Я не... Я никогда не был у него дома!

Его папа издаёт громкое « _ага-а_ » и победно тыкает в камеру.

— Я знал, что ты с кем-то встречаешься! — Стайлз стонет. — Как его зовут? Это твой новый сосед, да? — Пушистик выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы запрыгнуть Стайлзу на колени и начать лизать экран. — Так и знал!

— Я же ничего не сказал!

— Твой кот это сделал, — говорит его отец. — Я очень рад, сынок. У тебя счастливый голос.

Стайлз вздыхает, чувствуя, как выражение его лица смягчается.

— Наверное, — неохотно признаётся он, позволяя Пушистику покусывать его пальцы. — Я просто... Я не знаю, кто мы сейчас друг для друга.

— Не торопись, — говорит его папа. — Наслаждайся моментом. — Стайлз кивает, улыбаясь. — Скучаю по тебе, сынок.

— И я по тебе, пап, — он машет ему рукой. — Ещё созвонимся.

— Хорошо, — отец машет в ответ. — Эй, а попробуй посмотреть под холодильником. Там _ты_ прятал свои «сокровища», когда тебе было четыре. — подмигивает он.

— Я же не кот.

— Нет, — смеётся его отец. — Но ты иногда вёл себя так.

***

Под холодильником обнаруживаются футболка «лучший папочка в мире!», _бумажник_ и тампон.

И красные боксеры Дерека.

Стайлз, может быть, а может нет, припрятал их у себя под подушкой. В силу определённых причин.

***

Он пробовал гуглить «как вернуть своему пока-ещё-не парню красные боксеры, которые спёр твой кот», но помощи не последовало.

Пушистик, потому что он явно потешается над болью Стайлза, провёл весь день, громко мяукая и царапая диван. Но Стайлз всё равно его не выпустил.

Это преподаст ему урок. Он надеется.

— Эм... привет? — Стайлз неловко улыбается, когда Дерек открывает дверь. — Я нашёл твоё нижнее бельё?

Дерек в недоумении склоняет голову на бок, затем начинает смеяться, когда замечает красные щёки Стайлза.

— Твой кот до сих пор доставляет тебе проблемы?

— Ещё как, — вздыхает Стайлз, когда Дерек тянется к сумке. — Он ещё и бумажник приволок.

— Думаю, тебе стоит копнуть под его прежнего владельца.

— Я уже, — говорит Стайлз, заставляя Дерека рассмеяться ещё сильнее. — Мой папа считает, что это карма. Теперь у меня есть кот, который доставляет мне столько же хлопот, сколько доставлял ему _я_ , когда был ребёнком.

— Классный у тебя папа.

Стайлз с нежностью улыбается.

— Так и есть. В общем, мне пора. Ещё нужно вернуть эту футболку, — говорит он, показывая Дереку последнюю футболку, которую он нашёл под холодильником. — Затем нужно идти на работу и для разнообразия поймать парочку преступников. То есть, это... — он останавливается, когда замечает взгляд Дерека, — ты в порядке?

— Да, я просто... — он сглатывает, — это моя футболка.

***

— Ей четыре, — Дерек показывает Стайлзу фотографию девочки с чёрными волосами, зелёными глазами и самой милой улыбкой, которую Стайлз когда-либо видел. — Она живёт со мной, но сегодня проводит день с мамой, — объясняет он, указывая на многочисленных кукол на полу в гостиной и красочные рисунки на столе. — Я не часто хожу на свидания и...

— И ты не представляешь её первым встречным.

Дерек кивает.

— Обычно я не говорю людям о ней, я не планировал рассказывать и тебе, — признаётся он, и у Стайлза сбивается дыхание. Он понимает это, _правда_ понимает, но это всё равно задевает. — До прошлой недели.

— Что...

— Я понял, что хочу быть с тобой ближе. Что хочу больше, чем просто развлечение, — говорит Дерек, по-прежнему не двигаясь со своего места около двери, давая Стайлзу пространство. — Я пришёл домой и увидел её, затем подумал, как было бы здорово, если бы ты познакомился с ней. Если бы она познакомилась с тобой, — он мягко улыбается. — Я начал строить планы о том, как мы все вместе идём куда-то, и о том, как просыпаться по утрам, когда вы вместе с ней готовите завтрак, напевая, когда ты переворачиваешь блинчики. Я... это глупо, но я подумал, что, возможно, мы могли бы стать чем-то большим.

— Как... — Стайлз сглатывает, — семья?

Выражение лица Дерека смягчается.

— Да.

Это... это заманчиво. Очень заманчиво. Стайлз всегда хотел детей, и иметь их с Дереком... об этом он тоже думал. Мечтал о том, как они засыпают вместе и просыпаются рядом друг с другом, разговаривают о своих детях, прежде чем пойти на работу, только чтобы вернуться обратно домой и обнаружить, что семья ждёт его.

Но это всё были мечты и планы на будущее. За исключением того, что Дерек уже этим живёт, по крайней мере, какой-то частью этого.

Стайлз не знает, насколько он готов к этому сейчас.

— Я не... Мне нужно...

— Я понимаю, — прерывает Дерек. Он не звучит печальным или сердитым, просто смирившимся. — Не торопись, — он открывает дверь. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

— Ага, — говорит Стайлз, выходя из квартиры. Когда он оглядывается, Дерек ободряюще ему улыбается. — Я тебе позвоню.

То, как Дерек произносит «я знаю», звучит почти как «нет, не позвонишь».

***

Пушистик умный кот. Засранец, конечно, но умный. Когда Стайлз возвращается домой сразу после разговора с Дереком, тот не издаёт ни звука, только следует за Стайлзом по квартире и затем сворачивается клубочком у него на груди, когда Стайлз лежит на кровати.

— И что мне делать, а? — рассеянно спрашивает Стайлз, почёсывая Пушистика за ушком. — Это серьёзное обязательство.

— Мяу, — отвечает Пушистик, водя хвостом из стороны в сторону.

— Понимаешь, он отец. Что, если ничего не получится? Что, если она меня возненавидит? То есть, она же уже... — Пушистик кусает его за палец достаточно сильно, чтобы Стайлз чертыхнулся, и затем начинает его лизать, — да, да, большой ребёнок. Похоже, я тоже пробрался тебе под кожу, да? — Стайлз смотрит в потолок, его захлестывает осознание. — Словно... паразит.

***

— Мне всё равно! — кричит он, как только Дерек открывает дверь. — Меня не волнует, что у тебя есть ребёнок или десять или... двадцать, я... я влюблён в тебя.

Дерек улыбается.

— Ты уверен?

— Уверен, — кивает Стайлз. — Я знаю, что будет сложно и что не всё всегда будет гладко, но... да, семья с тобой? Я в деле. На сто процентов. — Внутри квартиры раздаётся какое-то шорканье, и затем из-за ног Дерека выходит маленькая девочка, с любопытством смотря на Стайлза. — А ты уверен, что хочешь быть со мной? — улыбается Стайлз. — У меня кот, который любит подворовывать вещи.

Малышка оживляется, услышав слово «кот», и Дерек смеётся.

— Молли, я бы хотел познакомить тебя с парнем твоего папы, Стайлзом. Стайлз, — Дерек проводит рукой по волосам дочери, — это моя дочь, Молли.

— Привет, Молли, — говорит Стайлз, широко улыбаясь. — Приятно с тобой познакомиться.


End file.
